Waiting for a Happy Ending
by MythosThespian
Summary: After watching the last three episodes of Castle. I had this plot bunny in my head and thought I write it down. A more detail summary inside. A one-shot song fic.


Waiting for a Happy Ending

Rating: K

Pairing: Kate Beckette/Rick Castle

Disclaimer: I do not the characters they belong to the producers of the show. I do not own the lyrics to the song they belong to the group Sugarland

Summary: Author Richard Castle is still waiting for his happy ending and knows just the person. The beautiful Detective Katherine Beckette but the problem is she has a boyfriend. Detective Katherine Beckette is confused about her feelings for her boyfriend and a certain author who over the yeas turned out to be a best friend. So she is still waiting for her happy ending. So will they finally realize after what they have been through finally admit their feelings.

(Happy Ending) by Sugarland

_Cowboys ride into sunsets_

_The good guy always gets the girl_

_Cinderella has just fit_

_A glass slipper that changed her world_

(Castle's POV)

From the first day he met Detective Katherine Beckette he has been fascinated by this beautiful and extraordinary woman. So he found a way to get to know her more and find a muse for a new character in his new mystery series. He could tell at first the detective was annoyed by his presence but over time he could tell it changed. He started to fall in love with her.

_We all know the stories_

_We all know the fairy tales_

_We all get the glory of making it for ourselves_

The first time Rick realized he was in love with Kate is when she started opening up about her mother's murder. Then he betrays her trust by breaking the one rule he promised not to do by opening her mother's case. He was just lucky over time she forgave him and to trust him to help her with mother's case.

_From the beginning_

_We're all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning_

_We're looking for a happy ending_

The second time, Rick realized he loves her was when she met Tom Demming a fellow detective. So he could see she was happy so he let her be. He thought he lost his chance and tried to move on with his second ex-wife Gina. Then he comes back after a summer in the without any contact with her then ending up at a murder only to be a possible suspect when he knew the victim. Then he discovers she is not with Demming anymore but he had the problem now he was with Gina still.

_We've come here with nothing_

_And take it with us the day we leave_

_The first and last breath don't matter_

_It's all the ones that are in-between_

_It's the reason for living_

_It's the reason the caged bird sings_

_It's why we see it in the movies_

_All the way to the closing scenes_

The third time, Rick realized he loves her is when he discovers she has a new man in her life. The new man is Josh or Doctor Motorcycle Guy as he nicknamed him but who was he to judge he still had Gina. So he let her go of his happy ending with her. Over time he discovered Josh was gone a lot and he broke up with Gina hoping to finally reveal his feelings about her. After this last incident with the bomb almost dying three times he thought he had his chance but then Doctor Motorcycle Guy boyfriend decided to stay for her. So he bowed out still hoping he will have the happy ending with the woman he loves like none other.

_From the beginning_

_We're all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning_

_We're looking for a happy ending_

(Beckette's POV)

Kate is confused about her feelings for a certain writer but she has a boyfriend. Not that her boyfriend was not a nice guy he was and stayed this time but she does not love him like she loves him like she loves Rick the author. Should she trust him again she already done it twice and then he hurt her.

_And all those dreamers who have come and gone_

_Who've reached for the stars, who've overcome_

_You're the hope, you're the wish, you're the truth_

_Baby, here's the proof_

The first time, Kate trusted Rick was with her mother's case but she gave him one rule not to open the case again and he did anyway. So she pushed him away after he told her even though he knew the consequences and stayed away for a while. Then when he finally came back she gave him a cold welcome but slowly forgave him but not just completely. Then she realized somehow she did forgive him when they caught new leads on her mother's case and caught the killer but not the person who hired the killer. So they got the shooter in jail and Castle still has a peace of her heart and turned into her best friend.

_Baby's born in this ghetto_

_Baby's born with a silver spoon _

_One tells his Mama I have a dream_

_One tells his Mama I'll walk the moon_

The second time Kate trusted him was when she broke up with another perfectly good guy Tom Demming to join him in the Hamptons for the summer. However Rick did not know she broke up with Tom she was about to tell him her answer but his ex-wife Gina showed up. She watched him walk off with Gina heartbroken. So she spent the summer a mess but making a new murder board with just her mother's case at her apartment.

_From the beginning_

_We're all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning_

_We're looking for_

The third time, Kate is not sure she should trust him because she has a boyfriend. This boyfriend stayed in the country for her. After the last few days with the bomb scare and this latest case with the soap opera writer of a soap that she watched with her mother. Then Rick got her a signed photo of the cast of _Temptation Lane_. She finally told him why she knows so much about the show but like after the bomb scare Josh showed up and this time it was a call Rick just walked away not admitting what she already knows. That Rick loves her and she is tired of waiting for her happy ending with Rick and she knows what to do.

_From the beginning_

_We're all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning_

_We're looking for a happy ending_

(Conversation)

[A week after her decision, Kate broke up with Josh and is now heading to Rick's loft to talk to him. Kate knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. Five minutes later Rick answers, he is surprised to see her but lets her in.]

Rick: Kate do we got a new body?

Kate: No I am here on a more personal matter Rick.

Rick: Ok what do you want to talk to me about? Did you just call me Rick instead of Castle?

Kate: Now you notice I have been calling you Rick for the past three weeks. Rick I want to know what you wanted to say before Josh showed up after the whole dirty bomb incident.

Rick: Would it change anything you are with Josh?

Kate: I broke up with Josh a week ago because I realized it was not fair to him leading him on. I am in love with someone else and have for a while.

Rick: So that what you meant by "just because they get back together doesn't mean they don't have doubts."

Kate: Yes but I figured you weren't listening.

Rick: I have been listening since the day we met but our timing has been off. Although we have not had the perfect timing when it comes to feelings and I am in love with you Kate. This is not a love I have felt before not with Meredith and not with Gina or any other women I have been with.

Kate: I am in love with you Rick and that why I can't stay mad at you for long.

Rick: I was going to ask you out before Josh showed up.

Kate: I was going to say that I love you before passing out in the freezer. I am one waiting for my happy ending. I love you.

Rick: I love you too. I am done waiting for my happy ending too.

[Then Rick kissed her knowing that this time he has a love that will last forever. Kate held on thinking the same thing that she has her happy ending with the man she loves and trust after three years of building a connection.]

* * *

AN: I have no beta so the gammar errors are mine alone.

**Here is a new one-shot and my first Castle fan fic. For those who are fimilar with my writing I write mostly in the science fiction section with shows. I have had this plot bunny suck in my head since Setup/Countdown/One Life Too Loose. Today I was listening to a cd of my favorite country group Sugarland and thought this song would fit Kate and Rick's relationship. So I hope you enjoy and please review I would like feedback. **


End file.
